


Throwing Pebbles

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Michael tries to be romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeahwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/gifts).



Ryan was resting up after a long day of practice. One Michael had gotten out of because he had interviews and sponsor meetings. Ryan got those sometimes, but today was Michael’s turn and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a bit jealous. He was sore and tired and didn’t get any Michael time today.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard soft taps at his window. Which was confusing to him, because he was on the second story and no one could reach it. Not even Michael Phelps with his ridiculously long arms. But the tapping kept going and Ryan had enough. He got up and went to the window, opening the curtains and looking outside.

There, under his window, was Michael with a handful of pebbles, tossing them at the glass.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked, opening his window. “Don’t you have a brand new iPhone? I don’t think they’ve gotten rid of the text feature yet.” Michael smiled up at him.

“I have been texting you Lochte. But someone hasn’t answered me back.” Michael explained. Ryan looked to see that his phone charger wasn’t even plugged into the wall. No wonder his phone died.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Ryan sighed. “What’s with the pebbles?”

“I thought it’d be romantic.” Michael laughed. “I missed you today and I wanted to see you.”

“What next? Are you going to scale the tree?” He motioned over to the tree right by the window. Michael’s eyes lit up.

“Good idea!” He said, quickly climbing up the tree like a monkey. He climbed through the open window, landing on Ryan, knocking him to the ground. “That wasn’t as romantic as I thought it’d be…” Michael looked down at Ryan, who just pressed his lips against his.

“Romantic enough for me.” He said, wrapping his arms around Michael. “Wanna stay the night?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
